


Pleasant Surprises

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Multi, Reunion Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning from Reserves training, Steve discovers that his lovers had a pleasant evening planned for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the universe that I and lasairfhiona created in "The Art of Seduction Through Peppermint Patties".

Danny juggled the bag of groceries and the bottle of wine he had picked up earlier as he tried to fit his key into the front door. He was in a hurry to get inside since he had dinner to cook before Steve returned home from Reserves training.

The door was opened for him and his jaw dropped when he saw his redheaded lover standing there wearing nothing but a frilly apron.

“Close your mouth before you swallow a fly, Danno,” Danny was told and he did so with a clack of his teeth.

Danny shook his head thinking he was hallucinating because he was hot and overly tired, but the redhead was still there when he was finished. “Horatio?”

“Yes, Danno,” Horatio replied holding up his right arm to prove that it was him and not his twin brother. “It’s me. I decided to surprise you and Steve.”

“Nice surprise,” Danny managed to say once he got over the fact that Horatio was practically naked. “So the choice in outfit?”

“I lost a bet,” Horatio explained as he rescued the bottle of wine and stepped further into the house to let Danny enter.

“Something tells me I don’t want to know.”

“You probably don’t since it involves Dino.”

“That’s more than enough information for me,” Danny muttered following Horatio into the kitchen. “But, could you do me a small favor?”

“What?”

“Put some clothes on before I pounce you.”

Horatio softly chuckled. “I can do that for you, but I’m taking a rain check for the pouncing later.”

“It’s a date,” Danny said as he sat the bag of groceries on the table.

Horatio set the wine in the fridge to chill before heading into the laundry room to pull on a pair of Steve’s board shorts. “So what were you planning on making?”

“My mom’s bolognaise,” Danny replied. “What did you have planned?”

“I hadn’t got that far yet,” Horatio admitted with a rueful grin.

“You without a plan,” Danny teased before leaning forward to brush a quick kiss against Horatio’s mouth. “I’m shocked.”

“Good thing you’re very good at your day job because you would suck as a comedian,” Horatio grumbled.

“Love you too, Red.”

Horatio shrugged.

“Why don’t we work together on dinner and then maybe we can get in a little pouncing before Steve gets home,” Danny suggested with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“I do like how you think, Danno,” Horatio agreed and he started gathering the ingredients needed for spaghetti bolognaise.

*&*

Steve opened the door to his house and thought about shouting, “Honey, I’m home,” since he had seen the Camero parked in the driveway, but the sound of filthy moans and flesh slapping flesh made him pause. He dropped his duffle at the foot of the stairs and quietly made his way to the kitchen to investigate said sounds.

His mouth dropped open when he caught sight of his lovers fucking like rabbits on a kitchen chair too caught up in each other to notice his presence.

He closed his mouth and leaned against the door jamb watching his lovers push each other closer and closer to the edge.

*&*

“Danno!” Horatio groaned as he came first. He could never last long when Danny made up his mind to drive him crazy with desire.

Danny slumped forward and moaned Horatio’s name into the redhead’s shoulder as he came.

“You still going to be the death of me,” Horatio quietly remarked as his softening cock slipped out of Danny.

“That’s a possibility if you wear that apron again,” Danny mumbled as he shifted to allow Horatio to deal with the spent condom.

“That a kink for you is it, Williams?”

“Let’s just say that Rachel wore something similar the night Grace was conceived and leave it there,” Danny answered with a hint of chagrin in his voice.

Horatio had a witty quip ready when Steve finally alerted them to his presence by asking, “Starting without me?”

*&*

“Busted!” Danny muttered dropping his head back down on Horatio’s shoulder. He knew Steve was standing in the doorway with a shit eating grin plastered all over his goofy face.

“Like what you see, sailor?” Horatio lightly quipped totally unconcerned that he and Danny got caught having sex in the kitchen.

“Very much so,” Steve answered pushing off the door jamb and walking over to give Horatio a kiss. “When did you get in?”

“A couple of hours ago,” Horatio replied with a lazy grin. He gave Danny a nudge and the blond finally looked up at Steve.

“Um...welcome home,” Danny cautiously said. He was leery of getting caught having sex outside of their bedroom.

“Thank you, Danno,” Steve said with a warm smile hoping to reassure Danny that he wasn’t mad since this wasn’t the first time he had caught him and Horatio having sex in the kitchen. “Something smells wonderful. What are we having for dinner?”

“Shit! Danny exclaimed and quickly got off Horatio’s lap unconcerned about his nudity as he went to check on dinner.

“So?”

“We are having his mother’s spaghetti bolognaise with all the usual side dishes,” Horatio answered. He carefully stood up and pulled up the board shorts that had became wrapped around his ankles.

“Nice.” Steve pulled Horatio into a loose embrace. “What’s for dessert?”

“You.”

“I like the sound of that, so I’m going to go get cleaned up for dinner.”

“Good idea,” Horatio said stepping out of the embrace and giving Steve a smack on his camo clad ass as he turned to head upstairs.

*&*

“He’s not mad, you know,” Horatio said as settled back into his chair noting that Danny had grabbed a pair of board shorts from the laundry room to wear as well.

“I know,” Danny replied. He finished setting the table before going back to the stove to give the sauce a stir. “I just worry about how he’ll react to certain surprises.”

“Danny.”

“Hmmm...”

“Look at me,” Horatio requested.

Danny turned his head and looked at Horatio with a hint of trepidation in his eyes.

“Steve loves us and he will always forgive us for the stupid, unplanned things we do just as we love and forgive him for his bone headed stunts,” Horatio said in an attempt to reassure Danny. The blond was still uncertain as to what his place was in their growing relationship.

“Intellectually I know that,” Danny said removing the sauce from the stove as he turned off the heat. He placed the pot on a trivet in the middle of the table. “Emotionally, I’m not there yet.”

“Understandable,” Horatio quietly remarked. He understood where Danny was coming from emotionally and would be there for him always. “Just keep in mind that we love you no matter what.”

“Okay,” Danny agreed. “So where is G.I. Joe?”

“Upstairs getting cleaned up for dinner since I might have mentioned that he was going to be dessert.”

Danny shook his head and softly laughed. “Good thing I bought the stuff for you to make your zeppolo sauces.”

“You are a very forward thinking man.”

“No, I just like to see Steve come undone when you lick pineapple sauce off his cock.”

Horatio smirked. It was one of his favorite activities.

*&*

Hearing Danny admit that he liked what Horatio did to him in bed had him reaching down and squeezing his cock through his shorts to keep from exploding like a pimpled-faced teenager even though he had gotten off in the shower.

“Damn, Danny,” he said as he entered the kitchen his control over his libido firmly reestablished. “You got quite the imagination there.”

“You don’t know the half of it, Steven,” Danny retorted with an impish grin.

“I have a feeling I’m going to find out later.”

“Of that you can be certain,” Horatio said pulling the garlic bread from the oven. “Now, sit down so we can eat. I’m starving.”

Steve pulled out a chair and sat down quietly remarking, “I wonder why that is?”

“Shut up,” Horatio grumbled good-naturedly. “You know sex makes me hungry.”

Danny settled into his seat and softly laughed as he listened to Steve and Horatio quietly bicker.

It was nice to have Steve home from Reserves training and it was especially nice to have Horatio visiting since he was still in the process of moving to Hawaii full time.

*&*

Steve snapped his fingers in front of Danny’s face and had them batted away for his trouble.

“What?” Danny growled.

“Just wondering where you had gone off to,” Horatio answered setting two pieces of garlic bread on his plate before passing the basket to Danny.

Danny took the basket and took two pieces of his own. He set the basket down near the pot of bolognaise. “Just thinking about how nice it is to have the two of you here at the same time.”

“Yes,” Steve agreed with a warm smile.

“In another month, I’ll be here permanently,” Horatio said with a warm smile of his own.

“I know,” Danny said returning their warm smiles with a wicked grin of his own. “Now, let’s eat so we can get to dessert.”

Steve shook his head.

Horatio muttered, “Insatiable.”

“I love the both of you,” Danny said between bites thus ending the conversation for the foreseeable future.


End file.
